<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all went up in Flames by LilBitOfMal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672614">It all went up in Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitOfMal/pseuds/LilBitOfMal'>LilBitOfMal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LilBitofMal joined the Smp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitOfMal/pseuds/LilBitOfMal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to return to her kingdom, her home, the place she had been for years.</p>
<p>But it wasn't there, instead was a fire filled mess.</p>
<p>What the fuck happened?<br/>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>Uhhh!! First time publishing on Ao3!! Its UhM,, a self insert to the Dream Smp of my mascot!! All in good nature I just came up with a whole lore and story for her for the smp and it's,, pretty neat in my op!! I thought it would be fun to share :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LilBitofMal joined the Smp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all went up in Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’manberg had become Mal’s second home. Somewhere she loved and felt loved by. Her heart seemed to soften more than it already was when she walked the paths, it really held something distinctive to it. </p>
<p>The people worked hard to build onto the disaster it was after Wilbur had blown it up. They spent hours working, day and night. It made her think of the first time she worked on her kingdom. </p>
<p>Rebuilding something ruined. Working with someone you cared for or all alone.</p>
<p>It was hard for her although. As she walked she reminisced why they were rebuilding. </p>
<p>She was mourning Wilbur, and the loss of Techno again. She had lost two, gained two. She had Tubbo, Tommy and her father now. All three spent so much time together. She had Tommy since she came back but her father and Tubbo  were a more recent gain. </p>
<p>She had made friends with Fundy, and spoken to most all the citizens at least twice. Few far more, like Niki! She baked for the nation.</p>
<p>She knew it was going to be okay, she knew deep down that everyone would build this place to something new and beautiful. <br/>‘Wilbur would have loved where it's going to’ She thought to herself as she walked along the new paths, they were a bit janky, different slabs of all kinds. It held something beautiful to her. It made her heart fill with joy.</p>
<p>She didn’t feel that too often, but she was now.</p>
<p>Her eyes sparkled as she took in the scenery, she knew she would be forming deep smile wrinkles.</p>
<p>Wilbur had blown this place up. Destroyed something they worked for, they loved.</p>
<p>It was turning into something that held a piece of everyone now though. Something even more special.</p>
<p>Mal sighed as she took the path to Tommy's residents. She had to say goodbye for now even if she didn't want to.</p>
<p>L’manberg would be okay, her kingdom needed her now. It had been a few months, almost a year possibly. She hadn't been able to keep too much count. Every day was a new adventure.</p>
<p>Tubbo as the president worried her, but she knew the boy would do what was right. He was smart and capable. He had good friends on the board as well.</p>
<p>He was young and naive although.</p>
<p>'Christ sakes I'm younger than him! But he's never done this.. he'll catch on! Stop worrying woman jesus!' Mal grumbled a bit at her motherly thoughts.</p>
<p>Tommy and Phil would be there, they’d care for one another. Tommy would be kept in line and Phil wouldn’t be alone.</p>
<p>She glanced at the door to Tommy’s house, taking in a deep breath. She gently opened it, walking in. “Mal! You’re back.” Phil commented from his spot by the furnace. He was baking bread. Of course he was. The world around him seemingly crumbled and he was calmly baking bread. He had a few wrinkles around his mouth and eyes, indicating his happy nature. A small hum coming from the older man,filling the room with a cozy atmosphere.<br/>She rolled her eyes at the thought and walked towards him. “Hey dad..” her voice was tinged with sadness, it caused Phil to worry. He could read his daughter like an open book.</p>
<p>Normally being called dad was an indicator. Mal had called him dad all the time though, so he learned how to study his daughter's expression and voice.</p>
<p>Right now her voice was softer, slightly higher than her usual deeper one.</p>
<p> “I was uh, thinking I could start working on my house today! We found a good spot.” Phil chimed as he kneaded the dough, he was unable to meet her eyes. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. He didn't wanna talk about it although. He wasn't sure he was ready.</p>
<p> Mal shook her head, hanging it lowly, a shaky sigh escaping her pink lips. “Dad- I-”</p>
<p>Phil paused, his blonde hair and bucket hat falling over his eyes as he ducked his head down, “You’re leaving aren’t you?” His spoke is a hoarse whisper, he seemed so solemn. He was already mournful, now she was dropping this bomb? </p>
<p>Mal bit her lip, balling her fist a bit. They were so sweaty. When had they gotten sweaty?<br/> She felt her heart ache at her fathers sad voice. She felt her shoulders slump, she didn’t want to leave him so soon but she had work to do! </p>
<p>“Im sorry Dad,,” tears filled her grey-blue eyes, her voice cracking slightly. She didn’t mean to cry, surely he understood how hard this was for her?</p>
<p>Phil smiled melancholy and dusted his hands off on his apron. He turned to the young girl, raw and genuine sadness swam in his sea blue eyes. Mal stared at him, they looked into one another's eyes as if having a silent conversation.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to lose him so soon. She didn’t mean for any of this, but the leader in her knew she had to return home.</p>
<p>Phil encased her in a hug, and Mal wrapped her arms around his chest tightly. She sobbed into him, tears pouring out of the young girl like she was made of water. Her pale face was bright red, her hands gripping tightly to the older man's green coat. She never wanted to let go, and the tight grasp of her fathers arms around her made her rethink her decision.</p>
<p>Phil buried his face into Mal’s pink locks, thank god her crown wasn’t currently on. Tears filled his eyes as well, he had just killed his eldest. His second has gone M.I.A and now his youngest was leaving? How much more could one man take in the span of a week?</p>
<p>Hiccups and spluttered apologies came from her, her body trembling worse than a leaf.</p>
<p>Phil pulled away slightly so they could be face to face, he took a deep breath. “Copy me, sweetheart. In,” He inhaled exaggeratedly, not once letting go of Mal’s arms. His touch was gentle.</p>
<p>Mal took in a deep breath, puffing her chest a bit. “And now out.” Phil blew out his air onto Mal’s face, causing her to giggle as she breathed out. “Oh Dad,,” She smiled up at him sadly. “You seem to do so well at helping me. I don’t know what I did deserve to get you as a father.”</p>
<p>Phil grinned sheepishly, he brushed her bangs back with one hand and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. “Simply existing, honey. ‘</p>
<p>“Are you going to be okay dad? Maybe you could come with me-”  Mal waved her hand a bit, speaking as fast as possible. <br/>Phil’s smile fell. He hadn’t thought of that, “that doesn’t sound like a bad idea Mal, but I have some things here I need to take care of still. Maybe soon.”</p>
<p>Mal glanced down at her shoes, she knew he wouldn’t agree but could anyone blame her for trying? “Yeah, I figured.” She laughed bittersweetly, rubbing her arm a bit stiffly.</p>
<p>“Mal! You’re here perfect I need your-” Tommy barged in with Tubbo following, only to take in the two standing together. Mal’s face was still red and her eyes bloodshot. Phil’s eyes were a bit glassy, and his arm on Mal’s shoulder told both teen boys something was up.</p>
<p>“Who died this time?” Tommy blurted bluntly. Tubbo’s eyes widened, smacking Tommy's arm. “Dude not now!” he cried out, which caused the two in front of the furnace to burst a lung laughing. Mal doubled over, her hand on her stomach as she wheezed. “TOMMY!” She grinned, trying to catch her breath. Phil put his hand over his face, laughing loudly.</p>
<p>It was a miracle to hear the two laugh together again. Both were taking recent events harder than others. Tommy was struck in pain with Wilbur but he knew it was coming. He had seen him spiral, he tried desperately to help but there was little he could do. He wasn’t as close with Techno as Mal was either.</p>
<p>“N-No one died, Bub.” Mal explained, heaving a bit. Her throat was a bit tight with how hard she was laughing. “Then why is everyone crying?!” Tommy quizzed, throwing his hands in the air. “Mal’s leaving.” Tubbo said suddenly. Tommy whipped his head towards the boy, “WHAT!? How could you say that Tubbo!?” Tommy growled a bit angrily. Mal’s lip quivered again and nodded, “He’s right but,, how did you know Tubbo?” </p>
<p>Tommy’s eyes went wide as he looked between the two. “I-” He choked up a bit, it left him speechless. That was truly a first, he never went quiet.</p>
<p>“She- She said not too long ago she needed to get home soon.. Her kingdom is waiting for her.” Tubbo explained, his heart dropping realizing how serious Mal was.</p>
<p>They just got her back and she was leaving again?!</p>
<p>Sure it had been a couple months but-</p>
<p>Tubbo teared up and rushed towards the younger girl, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Mal returned the hug, rubbing circles on the taller boys back. He was the second shortest compared to everyone in the room. Mal being the first. Tubbo held about four inches on her.</p>
<p> Mal tried desperately not to cry as the two held onto one another, “i'm sorry guys.. I have to go thou itgh! Bitty needs me! I've been gone so long and-”</p>
<p>“How could you just leave Mal!?” Tommy yelled out the question, anger running through his whole voice. He felt betrayed by his sister. How could she just leave?! </p>
<p>“Tommy I have duties! You guys can handle this without me and i’ll visit now! I promise! I’ll make the time and come as much as I can!”</p>
<p>“How can you just leave us!? We just got you back- We need you!” He threw his arms out, causing Phil to step forward. “Tommy, mate, calm down.” He tried to sooth. Tubbo let go of Mal and turned towards the blonde as well. </p>
<p>Mal walked towards him until she was right in front of him. “My people need me Tommy, there is nothing here you need me for currently.” she spoke with a motherly tone, looking up at Tommy.<br/>His eyebrows furrowed, his lip quivered in a pout as his sea blue eyes filled with tears. “Mal- I need you..” His voice cracked as he broke, slinging his arms around his sister tightly. The boy's knees buckled causing him to fall, Mal went with him. He buried his head onto her shoulder, as Mal combed through his blonde hair murmuring soft reassurances to him. <br/>It mostly consisted of, “i'll be back” “you’ll be okay” “Dad and tubbo are here” “you'll see me all the time”.</p>
<p>Phil looked at his two kids, and then to Tubbo. He clicked his tongue signaling Tubbo to follow him. Tubbo nodded and followed Phils lead.</p>
<p>Phil walked over to the two on the ground and sunk down with them, Tubbo following suit. The four joined in one large group hug, and Mal hadn’t ever realized how much leaving would affect them.</p>
<p>“I'm so sorry guys..” she whispered, her voice soft and almost mute. “You have no reason to be mal.. We understand.” Tubbo spoke for the lot, both blondes nodding in agreement. “Can we help you pack?” Tommy asked anxiously, causing Mal to giggle. “Ouh look who's clingy now!” She teased, causing Tommy to shoot his head up. He wiggled out of the grasp of the three and crossed his arms, “I am NOT clingy! I am a Big Man!” He yelled, but a voice crack had proven him otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other three started laughing, teasing him gently.</p>
<p>Tommy wouldn’t admit it but he had cracked a smile at the banter. </p>
<p>Mal giggled, ruffling tubbos hair and using him as a stand to help her onto her feet. The boy pouted, “ow!” he grunted and stood up. Tubbo held his hand out for Phil who accepted it with a quiet thank you. The four stood silently for a minute. </p>
<p>It held a bit of tension. “Alright let's go pack!” Mal tossed her hands up and dashed off to where she had been sleeping the past few days. The three followed her eagerly. </p>
<p>“Alright, Tubbo can you please grab my bag?” Mal favored, starting to take her other clothing out of her chest. She had made an outfit that was more fitting for the situation after the festival, so she had her other two folded neatly in a chest with her armour. Phil walked over, “I can’t believe you've gotten so good at sewing.” He mused, admiring Mal’s clothes.</p>
<p>She smirked, “you underestimate me father~” she waved her finger teasingly, as Tubbo handed her her brown bag. “Thank you tubs” she giggled, causing Tubbo to blush a bit. Mal took the bag and tucked the clothes into it. Tommy watched, he didn’t know what to say as Mal and Tubbo bantered while she packed. She was getting closer and closer to leaving and who knew when he’d see her again.</p>
<p>Phil took notice of his son's behaviour and stepped back next to you. “You alright, mate?” He kept his voice low to not cause too much attention to himself. Tommy shrugged, remaining quiet. His shoulders were slumped, his head low, he fidgeted with his hands a bit. </p>
<p>“You know, Mal always keeps a promise to Tommy. I don’t think she could handle being gone too long either.”<br/>Phil’s voice was soothing, it did help reassure Tommy a bit but he still just couldn’t see why.</p>
<p>“Why does she have to leave at all then?” He asked, looking at his father. “Why can't she stay?” He pleaded, as if his father could make everything better.</p>
<p>Phil signed solemnly, “Tommy she wants to but she has a kingdom she loves. It’s her home! She’s been there for years, leaving there was hard but now she can return. She knows her way now. She feels better with the nether, and we know the way! We can go see her whenever.” The blonde man explained, smiling gently at his youngest son.  Tommy nodded a bit. He got that.</p>
<p>Mal had her own Manberg. She had her own place to fight for, just like he had here. He did everything he could to get L’manberg back. </p>
<p>She had left her kingdom to fight for his nation. She only received a few letters from those who had been put in charge, and each time it seemed to worry her. She was eager to go home, she desperately wanted to go home and see her friends and her people.</p>
<p>Mal had gotten herself sick to help his nation. </p>
<p>She deserved to get home.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed, “yeah that makes sense..”</p>
<p>Phil hugged Tommy, rubbing his sons back. “It’ll be okay Tommy.”</p>
<p>The two blondes gave each other a quick smile before Tommy made himself part of the other two's conversation. He lightly pushed Tubbo away and yelled something bizarre. </p>
<p>“RIGHT MISS PRINCESS I HAVE BEEN TASKED WITH ESCORTING YOU!” He shouted as Mal put her bag onto her shoulders, Tubbo held onto the bag for Mulligan to carry. Mal laughed, “why thank you, Mister Tommyinit!” She cried dramatically, “what would I do without the big strong man of you?” She waved her hand humorously causing Turbo to laugh. A small voice crack happened in between, causing everyone to laugh harder. Phil smiled, “right Mal have you gotten everything?” </p>
<p>Mal nodded, “Double checked even though Tubbo kept distracting me!” The boy blushed, his brown eyes going wide. “Mal! I wasn’t-” </p>
<p>Mal giggled and started walking out, “I cannot hear you!” she said mocking his accent a bit while doing so. She was the only one without the accent,  her accent was southern. ‘Dad you've adopted an American!’ Tommy yelled the first time it registered to the little boy Mal sounded different than him. Techno didn’t have one at all, he simply just sounded monotone American. He was never mocked. She was mocked mercilessly for it. It was funnier when she got madder and it came out more. When she was happy or mad it came out strong. She pouted and wished she didn’t have anything like Techno did.</p>
<p>Tubbo trekked after her, Tommy not far behind. “Mal Mal you’re arm i'm courting you!” He cried, intertwining his arm with hers. “Right right how could I forget, sir innit!” She grinned cheekily up at her brother, Tubbo walked on her other side. The three walked down the path towards the portal. Mulligan would be waiting there.</p>
<p>Philza followed the three, smiling genuinely. He loved those kids, and hated to see them seperate again. He knew his daughter, she would be back soon. And Phil would visit her, Tommy no doubt as well. Tubbo may not as much, he was now president of course.</p>
<p>Though Phil was certain he’d make time for the girl. He had a cheeky feeling Mal flirted with the innocent boy for a reason. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in seemingly no time, - when had the path gotten so short? Mal wasn't sure.- the group was at the stables. Tubbo tied up the bag he held to Mals horse, Mulligan, tugging it to be secure. Mal did the same on the opposite side with her bag, before untying the horse from the fence post he was stationed at. "Right now the portal and I'm off!" Her smile was radiant, it was contagious.</p>
<p>"Right on." Phil spoke up as he noticed Tommy freeze up a bit again. He had no doubt the boy would end up still struggling with accepting this motion.</p>
<p>It hurt to see him upset like this, so much has happened and the boy doesn't seem to have much luck. It was for good purpose on the off hand, that was what Tommy had to understand. Even if it was hard.</p>
<p>Tubbo opened the stable gates, allowing Mal to guide the horse out.</p>
<p>Mal tried to muster the strength up, knowing soon she'd be saying goodbye. She inspected the three males. Tubbo stood next to Mulligan's head, petting the dark horse lovingly. That kid was so sweet with animals, it was a heartthrob to the pink haired girl.</p>
<p>Tommy and Phil were on her right, Phil beaming  at her. Tommy looking at his white, but extremely dirtied, sneakers. </p>
<p>"Are you,, uhm,, are you guys gonna follow me to the portal?" Her voice held a twinge of hope, but any could tell her guard was up.</p>
<p>Mal always held doubt even if it was obvious they were wary of her departure.</p>
<p>"Well no shit, you dumb bitch." Tommy rolled his eyes, his voice sarcastic as he crossed his arms. A shit eating smirk across his face when Phil and Tubbo cackled. </p>
<p>"Oh whatever you fuckin child." Mal grumbled, and gently made a click sound with her mouth signalling mulligan to start walking. She gripped the reins a bit too tightly, her nerves getting a bit jangled. </p>
<p>She hadn't really been in the nether alone since she was very very young. The last memory of being alone in the nether was unquestionably was a horrid one.</p>
<p>She bit her lip at the thought and felt Tubbos hand holding her hand that held the reins. Her pale face heated up, but she'd be lying if she said the action wasn't comforting.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you're alright to go through the nether alone?" Phil queried, feeling troublesome for his daughter. He knew of her own doubts and fears, maybe someone should be going with her.</p>
<p>"I can go with her!" Tommy shouted, shooting his hand in the air. It looked like he almost dislocated his arm; he had moved so fast. "I'm a big man! I can protect you!" He grinned mischievously, crossing his arms as if it made him the flyest man alive.</p>
<p>Though was he really a man?</p>
<p>Mal giggled at the thought but instantly brought her face to a deadpan. "Ouh great tommy, how could I ever do it without?" Her voice was monotonous, causing the two teenage boys to go bug-eyed. Phil smirked at his daughter, amusement dancing around his features.</p>
<p>Within a second the three teens were laughing messes, it had to an extent startled the horse. Mal had her hand over her stomach as she laughed, Tommy's hands were on his knees and Tubbo covered his eyes.</p>
<p>All the kids were a bit dramatic, but it showed their age. Showed how young and how their dynamics bounced beautifully off one another. </p>
<p>"You're all such goofs I swear." Phil shook his head, adjusting his bucket hat a bit. There was a slight breeze blowing through Manberg.<br/>It was peaceful and joyful. Hope flew through the air, it radiated through the ruins and the rebuilds.</p>
<p>Friends walked around, smiling and working.</p>
<p>"Alright, c'mon I really have to go. But I'm fine on my own, I can handle it. I mean c'mon, I fought technoblade. I can do anything!" She cheered, although the girl  was a bit off. Her cheery voice held something heavy hearted in the depths. </p>
<p>She hadn't intentionally fought Techno. She couldn't bring herself too, not using his armour or his training. He had HELPED them and she understood where he was from, the most she did was help protect Tommy when Techno went after him. She didn't even leave a mark on him, didn't swing her axe, didn't throw a punch or a kick. </p>
<p>She stuck her shield up, and used her body for what was probably meant to be a final blow for Tommy. </p>
<p>When techno saw who's shield he hit, he backed off and ran. She didn't know what happened to him after that, she prayed nothing bad.</p>
<p>It had been no picnic for her. She just started connecting with him again and he was gone, but was it truly his own doing?</p>
<p>They had betrayed him.</p>
<p>She had betrayed him in her head, she worked alongside L'manberg. She didn't go after him, she didn't fight beside him.</p>
<p>It was a boulder of a burden.</p>
<p>The group chatted a bit as they walked, asking Mal questions mostly. </p>
<p>"What's it like being a princess?"</p>
<p>"Do you build your walls out of diamond?"</p>
<p>"Is everyone rich in your kingdom?"</p>
<p>Basic dumb questions really. They didn't have much time to catch up, always working and busying themselves with tasks.</p>
<p>Tommy butted in saying something about the walls being made of cobblestone, "oh god Mal you just fueled Tommy's cobblestone habit" Tubbo remorsed.</p>
<p>"They're also made of wood and fancy stone!" Mal stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, putting her free hand on her hip. </p>
<p>"That doesn't matter!" Tommy waved his hand dismissively, the corner of Phil's mouth tweaked up. "I'll have to come see it soon Mal! It sounded beautiful! You really have done a lot for that place huh?" <br/>Tubbo looked fascinated, inspired even. "I hope L'manberg comes out as well as Bitty Kingdom." </p>
<p>"Oh tubbo it's amazing! We should totally take some notes from it! She's got this wicked training facility and it's so cool, even WOMAN know how to fight because of it!" Tommy's voice was loud as if it was coming through a speaker. He rambled about the cool things her kingdom had to the older boy.</p>
<p>Mal's face flushed at the praise,  a sense of pride rushed through it. It made her have hope in herself and her kingdom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group was standing now in front of the nether portal.  The black obsidian stands large and intimidating. The purple particles floating around, taunting and enchanting. </p>
<p>She clenched her fist anxiously, "alright,, I guess this is it for now." She turned towards the males,  who all were looking at her. "Promise you'll come back soon?" Tubbo asked, stepping forward and hugging the girl tightly. "Of course Tubbo! Don't think I could handle being gone so long!" She giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>The boy's face lit up as he released her, stepping back in a small stumble. Tommy gagged, "ew woman you're gonna get him contaminated!" Tommy groaned, dramatically leaning back.</p>
<p>Mal released Mulligan, trusting he wouldn't run off, and rushed Tommy. She practically tackled him in a hug, Tommy stumbling backwards as the younger girl wrapped her arms around his torso. "Mal-" he cut himself off, hugging back. He melted a bit into it, squeezing her smaller frame. "I'm gonna miss you,," he murmured, resting his chin on her head. "I'm gonna miss you too, Toms." She smiled a bit into the hug, giving him a squeeze and pulling away.</p>
<p>"Are you going to cry?" She teased looking up at the slightly red faced boy, his eyes glossy and wide.</p>
<p>"WHAT!?" he shrieked, gaining a defensive stance. His face grew broody, "I am not! Shut up bitch!" </p>
<p>Mal giggled, whilst Tubbo chuckled at his friend's actions. </p>
<p>Last she went towards Phil, who was the closest to the portal. They stood staring at one another for a moment, her head drifted up to meet his eyes. The whirring of the portal strong next to them, both illuminated by the portal. Purple light tracing their bodies.</p>
<p>Phil wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulder, and for a fraction of a second Mal felt her brain go fuzzy. The safe and comforting feeling of being in his arms caused her to melt like putty.</p>
<p>God she was gonna miss him, even if she'd be returning soon. She clung slightly to her dad,  taking in every ounce of love he had to offer to her. Mal wistfully pulled herself away from the older man, smiling sadly up at him.<br/>“I'm so proud of you Malachi. You've grown to become a beautiful and smart young lady, I can't wait to see your kingdom.” He ruffled her already messy hair, causing the girl to childish pout.</p>
<p>This was it, for now. She hooked her foot into the stirrup, swinging her leg around the horse's back. She adjusted her footing, taking the reins tightly. “Ah, haven’t been on you in awhile huh, boy?” She gently petted the horse's mane, a small neigh coming from him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t foriegn but was definitely an odd feeling. Kind of like sparring with her brothers, while she knew how to do it and could any day. It had been so long she since had, though hopefully she’d get used to it swiftly. She looked at all the boys, who looked at her with wistful expressions.</p>
<p>“Well boys, it seems I have to take my leave now, hm?” Her face lit up brightly, as she gently pressed her leg against Mulligan signaling for him to walk forward. His hoof stepped onto the dark and cold obsidian, Mal held her breath as she stepped through the nether portal. Hearing a small wave of goodbyes from the males.</p>
<p>Here she goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rush of warm air was what Mal had been greeted with when she was transported to the nether. She felt a bit nauseated as Mulligan stepped off the small platform the portal had. She bounced a bit, squeezing her eyes shut. Mal felt a bit of a small headache as she opened her eyes. “I hope I can remember the path.” she murmured to herself as she steered Mulligan to the left and started on her way. </p>
<p>Mal jumped a bit as she saw a piglin, but remembered she had a gold helmet on. Hopefully what Tommy told her was true and the gold would leave her alone.</p>
<p>She slowly passed by it, biting her lip a bit too harshly. She hissed as blood came into her mouth, the metallic feeling causing her nerves to get worse. She hated the nether so much, she couldn’t wait to get out. Her home was waiting for her, that was all her driving she really needed. </p>
<p>Every ounce of noise made her flinch a bit. She would be lying if she said her ears didn’t ring a bit every time she heard a ghast go agro on something, the noise of it's fireballs reminding her of the bombs.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew a tad teary, but she pushed it deep down. ‘Not now Mal, Not now. It’s not the time!’ she chastised, sighing audibly.  She didn't have time to feel these things.</p>
<p>Too much to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took notice of the paths, which way was it again? </p>
<p>One path was a bit shorter, leading into a deep hallway of netherrack. Another was long, wider and over a lake of lava. The last was something she could see the end of. The portal stands proudly one a hill of cobblestone.</p>
<p>The long one was probably the best, she had been traveling probably about maybe ten minutes. Another twenty or so minutes til she was home. If she was on the right path at the least. She hoped she was.</p>
<p>She really needed to learn the paths better.</p>
<p>She clicked her tongue, moving the reins to the north east long path. Over the lava path, that was quite easily thirty meters off the ground. There wasn’t a railing, nothing to prevent a fall but her own guiding and balance. </p>
<p>SHe was not very good at either.</p>
<p>“Jesus, remind me mulligan I need to put some railings at least on my path.” She paused, before letting Mulligan begin again. </p>
<p>She gave small reassurances to herself. Everything was alright, surely. She was almost home, almost to the place she made and loved. To see her friends, her citizens, her animals. Every flower, and the bustling market.</p>
<p>People who were happy, walking around with their loved ones, farming, selling, and repairing. Everything happy, and peaceful and calm.</p>
<p>She fantasized about it, maybe she should throw a festival! Though nothing like the one in Manberg.</p>
<p> The thought was too dark for her though, the shudder that ran down her back gave her that clue. Her hair stood on its end, and she felt a chill despite being in a literal land of fire. She used one hand to pull the coat she had on closer to her. It was Wilburs old one, she had washed it what felt like a thousand times but the scent still lingered on her older brother. It was probably all in her head but that didn't mean it wasn't there.</p>
<p> She missed him already,, she wished it hadn't happened like that. Maybe he would be okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mal hadn’t even realized how much time had passed while being caught in her thoughts.</p>
<p>There it was. The portal to bitty kingdom. Her kingdom. Her home. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened, a grin from ear to ear split onto her face as she lightly tapped Mulligan with her boot. The horse neighed a bit loudly and sped up. Mal’s heart was beating faster than a freight train. </p>
<p>Messy strands of hair fell loosely as the slight gust blew at her. Her jacket blew back a bit as well.</p>
<p>She gasped as Mulligan practically ran.</p>
<p>That wasn't too safe, but it wasn't important now !</p>
<p>It was right there. Right in front of her.</p>
<p>Messy strands of gradient pink hair flew to the back of her as Mulligan sped up.</p>
<p>She didn't make him stop, she let Mulligan dive into the portal. The purple yet transparent void engulfing her, she squeezed her eyes shut as she was transported.<br/>She was spit out of it only to be met with more heat. </p>
<p>It was so- hot!</p>
<p>Her eyes shot up, that wasn't right. The kingdom was always chilly or mildly warm.</p>
<p>When her blue eyes had opened she was met with something straight out of a horror movie. Not the beautiful bustling kingdom, not people walking around leisurely, no children playing, no flowers and bees everywhere..</p>
<p>She was met with fire.</p>
<p>Pure hot raging fire that caused Mulligan to rear his head and neigh in panic. He threw himself up, almost knocking Mal off the saddle  His ears pointing directly at the fire in front of them, sniffing loudly. "What the fuck!?" The young princess cried, gripping as tightly as possible to the reins. Her kingdom was in flames! She heard yells from somewhere, but where? What happened to her people?! </p>
<p>"C'mon mulligan get it together!" She growled, trying to direct him towards the wall entrance. Fire was everywhere, houses were in shambles, merchant stands barely standing as the flame engulfed everything flammable.</p>
<p>Mulligan protested, his hooves dancing a bit in place. Mal grumbled aggressively and tapped him with her foot, "c'mon boy we have to get you out!" Her voice raised, wincing at the heat swimming around her.</p>
<p>She couldn't lose this horse..</p>
<p>Mulligan finally gave into his companions command and fled his way towards the gates, they were open thankfully!</p>
<p>They were open?!</p>
<p>Who had opened them? Had they done this? Did her people get out?</p>
<p>Mal practically jumped off Mulligan as he went outside the gate, clumsily grabbing his reins and tying him to a fence post that looked safe. "Stay here, I need to- I need to go see if I can stop this." She pressed a kiss to the horse's snout, fear running through her. Gosh she hoped he'd be alright.</p>
<p>The anger was stronger, the adrenaline that came along with it made her feel almost invincible. She took off in a dead sprint through the gate, trying desperately to use a bucket she found laying and help contain bigger spots with water.</p>
<p>"It's no use, Malachi." A males voice broke her concentration. Sweat was dripping down her pale face, she could feel scratches on Wilburs coat and would attempt to put them out every so often.</p>
<p>The clothing was making her feel miserable, it was heavy, but she didn't dare take it off.</p>
<p>Mal whipped around to find the sound of the voice, her ears were ringing. The fire was loud and distracting. Orange flames skirt around her, debris falling and loud bangs heard every which way.</p>
<p>Wood, stone, metal, everything they used to build this place crumbling and melting.</p>
<p>She squinted a bit, she was feeling faint. The fire was becoming so much, the smoke being inhaled in her lungs with every breath. </p>
<p>She saw a tall man, wearing dark jeans and sneakers, a green hoodie,,,</p>
<p>"Dream!? What are you- what has happened-- m,,my kingdom-" the young teen stammered, waving her hands as she tried to find the words. Hands reaching at her shirt as if the words would appear like that.</p>
<p>"I think it's on fire Malachi." She could hear the smirk in his voice although she couldn't see it. "Well no fucking shit!" Mal yelled at him, stepping forward. "Now, no need for aggressives Mal."</p>
<p>"MY FUCKING KINGDOM IS IN FLAMES, DREAM! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! HOW DID YOU EVEN- WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"</p>
<p>"I know everything about these lands. I am it's creator, no?" </p>
<p>"Then WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" Her voice somehow got louder, as if challenging the loudness of the fire. It was filled with deep fury, her eyes narrowing wickedly at the green hooded man.</p>
<p>Dream laughed a bit, it was wheezy yet somehow still dark. "You see Mal, you have been becoming too powerful." She noticed he had started walking, he made his way to the portal and Mal quickly followed.</p>
<p>She felt her skin going hot and red, it was making her feel ill. A little voice in her head screamed to run off but she had to keep going. She wasn't going to let this happen.</p>
<p>Dream summoned out his pick-axe, it was a shiny diamond and was clearly enchanted. It was glimmering purple, scribbles of what the enchantments are in the ancient language on the wooden base.</p>
<p>It is absolutely mesmerizing. Mal adored enchanted diamond, it was the prettiest thing to her.</p>
<p>"Malachi, I think you need to suffer the consequences of your actions. Do you even know what you missed while you were gone?" The man spoke as he examined the portal, his gloved hand reaching up to touch the obsidian. </p>
<p>"What, what do you mean?" She cautiously asked, taking a step closer to the older man. </p>
<p>He turned his head towards her, his stupid smiley face mask making a shiver run through Mal's spine.  He lazily tossed his hand to the side while he explained, gripping his pickaxe tighter. His fingerless gloves made him look kind of dorky.</p>
<p>"Malachi, raiders came in a week after you left. Raiders have killed most of your people, those who survived left in fear or tried to fight. Let's emphasize the tried. You betrayed your kingdom by leaving. You let this happen.. this is all your fault." He seethed, his tone was full of venom yet also a hint of amusement. He could have cared less about the kingdom, it was more so to break the girl down.</p>
<p> "Oh. n-no.. no you're lying! N,,no." Mal's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>She wanted to puke, she could feel herself going  faint. She almost had fallen off her axis. Unable to get her eyes to focus properly. <br/>"I'm lying?! The proof is right in front of you Malachi! Look at this place! It's a flame, do you see anyone besides us?!" Dream screamed at the young girl, it caused her to cower under him.  He stepped closer, almost toe to toe with her. </p>
<p>His black boots slightly nudged her brown ones.</p>
<p>"You've done this Malachi. You can't take it back. This is all your fault Malachi."</p>
<p>Mal's felt every ounce of color leave her face, tears forming in her eyes. They were as startled and thin as plates, her lips trembled as her hands shook. </p>
<p>She felt everything inside herself wanna explode, no,, no she hadn't done this had she? This wasn't her fault she would've been told! Right? </p>
<p>"W,,Why haven't you told me? If you knew- why didn't you-" she tried to stammer, glancing around. She couldn't keep her eyes aligned with his mask. The beady eyes were spooking her out. Sweat seemed to drip off her in buckets, her clothes and hair stuck to her.</p>
<p>The fire seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.</p>
<p>Please, make it stop. Make it stop make it stop. </p>
<p>Tears dripped from her eyes, trailing down her freckled face. This wasn't fair! She- She tried so hard- No-</p>
<p>"You were fighting against me Malachi. How could I help you? I dislike places like this, I dislike people who have this much power! You all know this! Did your brother really think you'd be able to hide so long out here? All these villages popping up that are meaningless talk about you and your fucking power, kid!" Dream touched the girl's chest with the tip of his pickaxe. Mal felt the sharpness poke through her over shirt. She could feel her chest tightening up.</p>
<p>Breathing was getting hard. Why was it so hard? Why was this happening?</p>
<p>Maybe it was Dream poking her with a pick axe and yelling at her. It could be the fire? Maybe the smoke inhalation was becoming too much?</p>
<p>She didn't know. </p>
<p>Everything was spotty. Her eyes fluttered a bit. 'No, no not now. Don't pass out. You're better than this.'</p>
<p>"Why do you feel intimidated by my power?" She challenged meekly. She wasn't very intimidating. She was over a foot shorter than him, shaking worse than a leaf. Tears and sweat going along her face, she looked more like a scared child than anything intimidating.</p>
<p>"Oh! Not at all. In Fact diamond isn't even the strongest material anymore!" Dream taunted her, "I'm afraid you are gonna put my name to shit. A child doing all this? It's definitely impressive. Something I doubt I would've or could've done at your age. I'll do what your brother did to you but a hundred times worse." Dream pulled away and swiftly made his way to the portal. "No one around to give you hope and confidence. No one to train you. You'll be a mere memory!"</p>
<p>Realization struck Mal's drained state. With a perplexed expression she stumbled forward,  "N-No! Dream!" She reached her hand out as Dream started picking away at a part of the portal. "Please!" She sobbed, practically throwing herself at him to stop.</p>
<p>She didn't know her way back in the overworld! </p>
<p>Surely she could get the materials back but she didn't process that right then. All that mattered was stopping Dream and this fire.</p>
<p>But, only one seemed plausible. And that was a stopping Dream.</p>
<p>It was foolish, sure but she had to try. Despite him being all powerful she hoped maybe she would be able to defend herself and her kingdom. She had too!</p>
<p>Her and Tommy had that spark in common. When it came to defending what they love they were almost blinded by the task.</p>
<p>The girl grabbed at Dream's arm, it was the one holding the pick axe, which caused the man to growl a bit animalistically. She grasped tightly at the green hoodie, praying she wouldn't lose her grip. The world seemed to be opposed to her today. He used the arm she held onto and elbowed her right in the chest. She released his arm and tripped a bit backwards, having lost her footing, making a grunting noise. </p>
<p>Fuck, he was so much stronger than her! Most people were granted.</p>
<p>She fell straight on her ass, and stared in pure misery as the dream broke the portal. Her hands digging into the grass to try and tame the trembling. </p>
<p>The obsidian chipped into multiple pieces.</p>
<p>Unusable now.</p>
<p>"I,," her heart shattered faster than glass being hit by a hammer as the purple mist disappeared leaving nothing but a window to the other side.</p>
<p>Now she would have to go find some,, would she have the time with rebuilding? Maybe it should be her first tas-</p>
<p>"You see Mal. You'll remain here for a while, until you learn better. Until you learn not to become a ruler again. Until you learn you're nothing special. You have a power that doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Dream spoke smoothly, disregarding his pickaxe. It seemed to fade into nothingness, though she knew better. He must've let it go into his inventory. The way he spoke sounded almost like he was telling a young child to go to the corner.<br/> "If I dare see you try to rebuild this so help me, I won't hesitate to kill you."</p>
<p>Well, there goes her plans.</p>
<p>The girl couldn't muster the energy to fight back right now. She felt so sick. Her stomach was churning, her face was flushed a bright shade of pink. </p>
<p>Everything hurt. Her bones ached from the ride, from running around trying to stop the fire, from the pure exhaustion that ran through here. She cursed silently, the mental strain affecting her physically was becoming too much.</p>
<p>The little throbbing in her chest made it harder to breath. The dirty blonde haired man seemed to hit her dead on.</p>
<p>The world started to spin and she felt her body fall back.</p>
<p>What truly had done it? The emotional rush? The smoke and fire?</p>
<p>Maybe she'd never know. All she knew was everything was going black. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell backwards. Her upper half meeting the grass. Pink hair spewed our randomly across the ground. Her crown tipped off her head and rolled a bit to the side of her.</p>
<p>Surrounded by rumble, fire, smoke and dangers. The orange flames whirring around loudly.</p>
<p>This was dangerous.</p>
<p>Would she even wake up?</p>
<p>Did she really want to,,?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be kind,, Im still learning how to properly write everything and it was a learning process for sure !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>